Sherlock's Birthday Present
by CelticMyst777
Summary: A Little Sherlolly Fluff Story. I hope you all like it! :)


**Sherlock's Birthday Present:**

**It was a cold October morning when Sherlock Holmes carefully loosed his arms from their comfortable position around Molly's swollen waist. He then tenderly wrapped the warm quilt around her body, before tiptoeing out of bed to retrieve his woollen blue robe. As he silently encased his long body into the dressing-gown, Sherlock smiled, as he realised that he was wearing Molly's birthday gift from last year. It was a present he had never seen coming, but Molly had observed how thread-bare his silken robe had become. Moreover, she was determined not to have a repeat of last year, when Sherlock had suffered from a lengthy cold. For Molly, those were the longest three weeks in her life, as she nursed her sick and grumpy Sherlock Holmes back to health.**

**Since their wedding 6 years ago, Sherlock had attempted to discover what Molly's present was, and every year he had failed.**

**During these years however, he hadn't failed in getting Molly pregnant; twice in fact. They already had a pair of adorable 5 year old twins, and now they were expecting their new baby later next month. After a final lingering gaze at his gorgeously expectant wife, Sherlock quietly shut the bedroom door behind him. The stillness of the living room was interrupted by the whispered voices of young Richard and Eleanor Holmes, who by the clinging of metal spoons, were seemingly enjoying their breakfast. Sherlock smiled instinctively as his bare feet padded over to the kitchen, which had for some time, been devoid of his questionable experiments. No longer being able to conduct experiments in the kitchen was one of the sacrifices that Sherlock had been prepared to relinquish when his babies were born.**

**His children were, in fact, proving to be a far more interesting experiment to unravel. Every day he never failed to discover something new and precious about them. Sherlock studied them now from the kitchen door, as Richard was explaining something to Eleanor from the pages of his favourite comic book. The detective noted that the twins' curly auburn hair, coupled with their blue/green eyes, left no doubt that they were his children. He and Molly had often received favourable comments from other people as to how beautiful the twins were. Molly had also invested time early on, to teach the children good manners, as well as how to interact well with people. Sherlock watched these lessons with an amused smirk and would often joke that the twins would become the most socially-adept sociopaths in London. Molly's customary response to his remark was to dig him in the ribs before letting out an exasperated sigh...**

**"Hello, Dad," Richard called out to his father, when he noticed his presence by the door. Eleanor, meanwhile, had climbed off her stool to race over to her father, before clinging tightly to his pyjama-clad leg.  
"Happy Birthday, Daddy," she eagerly stated, gazing up into his eyes. Sherlock responded by scooping her up into his arms and kissing her cheek.  
"Thank-you, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, which tickled and warmed her skin. Eleanor giggled, as Sherlock carried her over to a stool near her brother. Richard grinned, as his father then proceeded to ruffle his curls vigorously with his large hand...**

**As he watched his father prepare his own breakfast beside him, Richard asked,  
"So have you deduced what present Mummy has got for you this year?"  
Pouring some milk onto his cereal, Sherlock replied quietly,  
"Unfortunately, Richie, your mother, as always, is just too clever for me!" He winked at his twins who exchanged knowing looks. For both brother and sister were well aware of the game played between their parents, who always failed to correctly guess their birthday presents from each other...**

**A few minutes later, Molly waddled into the room, with a dignity that only an expectant mother could possess. She glanced affectionately at her family, which now included Mrs Hudson, who was pouring out cups of tea and hot chocolate.**

**"Molly, dear," Mrs Hudson began, handing her a steaming tea, "You look absolutely radiant!"  
Truth be told, Molly Holmes was feeling anything but radiant, but as it was her beloved Sherlock's special day, she wanted to make a special effort to be the bubbly wife she knew she could be. The cup of tea would no doubt help her immensely. So would kisses like the one Sherlock had just delivered onto her lips, after he had crept up behind her. Between kisses, he whispered, "good morning" in his silky baritone voice that never failed to send pleasant tingles streaming throughout her body.**

**"Good morning, darling," she replied turning into his warm embrace. After holding his beloved wife close to his chest for a few minutes, Sherlock gazed down into her eyes with what he hoped was an intense gaze of eagerness. Molly knew full well what he was after. However, she wanted to make him wait just that bit longer. As such, she turned to her twins and asked,**

**"Have you had a lovely breakfast with Daddy,"  
As she asked this, Molly squeezed her husband's bottom beneath his robe which only excited Sherlock the more, as he nuzzled her neck impatiently begging.  
The twins nodded, just as eager to discover what Daddy was going to get for his birthday. They knew that 'present time' came only after everyone, including Daddy had eaten breakfast.**

**Satisfied that everyone had indeed eaten breakfast, Molly declared,  
"Well I guess I had best not keep you all in suspense any longer!"  
With that, she led an eager party of bare feet down the stars and out of their apartment. Sherlock, who had linked hands with his wife, cast her an enquiring look. In response, Molly smirked, and pulled from her pocket a key that she then used to unlock the abandoned room below 221B.**

**"But Molly, this door leads only to a dirty old base..." Sherlock whined; before Molly threw open the door, revealing a room that was anything but a dirty old basement. Sherlock stood at the entrance in absolute, stunned silence. The twins, likewise, peaked out from behind his legs with wide-opened mouths. Mrs Hudson and Molly, meanwhile, exchanged knowing smirks as they observed the priceless look pasted across the detective's face.**

**Sherlock couldn't believe what he was seeing. For before him, was arrayed a room that would rival the St. Bart's Morgue. In fact, it was like having a miniature version of the morgue, barring the body-drawers. Several gleaming silver bench tops arrayed with various chemical equipment, snaked their way around the room, just begging to be used. To one side, Sherlock then noticed a large fridge. Shooting his wife a thrilled grin, he dashed over to it and almost tentatively opened the door. A rush of cold air greeted him, as he blinked in wonder at the various body parts laid out neatly in various compartments. He took several moments to just take it all in.**

**"Do you like it, Sherlock?" Molly ventured proudly, as she encircled his waist from behind.  
Sherlock turned to smile joyfully at his adorable wife. He embraced her tenderly and replied with boyish enthusiasm,**

**"Oh Molly, this is the best birthday present ever!"**

**The End**


End file.
